Every Frog Doesn't Have His Day
by coolspyro17
Summary: Just a froggy story. I'm making up the story as I'm typing, so there's no plot to summarize. Mainly about Keroro and Tamama and a wacky plot involving them. It's a discontinued story, so there won't be any new chapters added anytime soon. Sorry.
1. Natsumi is out to kill me

**This is for my friend, Forest who introduced me to SGT. Frog in the first place! I made this for him ,but I think it might be a little too short for a first chapter. **

**And I apoligize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I didn't have anyone to help me check over it. After all, I don't have very many friends to check over my work. English is only my second language.**

**And note that this is in Keroro's point of view. I'm not sure if I should write this in third person mode or first person. **

**Either way, I hope you like it!**

Ah, a nice little day in a nice little house. It was a normal day here in Japan. The weather was nice, but a little too cold for my tastes. In this old house, there's this very small heating system that barely works. We'd be freezing if it wasn't there.

Anyways, I am Keroro. Sergeant Keroro, if you would like. I'm the future ruler of the world. My goal is to eliminate all Pikoponians and to destroy the Earth. My secret evil plan, yes? Although, if it was secret, I wouldn't have told you.

I sat on the soft, smelly couch in the living room of the apartment. The clock on the wall read 10:16 AM and it was snowing outside. The middle of Winter calls for snow. I absolutely loathe snowy weather; such cold whiteness! The color of white is usually pleasant, like the color of rice, or the color of my shiny teeth! But not snow. It's frigid and cold. Once you touch it, you can feel it's temperature crawling up your arm like a big and cold caterpillar. It's a strange sensation that I hate.

The television set was directly in front of me, the screen black. The power was out for the day because of this snowstorm outside. It was still light outside, for the sun bothered to get up and shine for all of us. Praise the sun for it's light, because without it, I wouldn't be able to see. And if I couldn't see today, I wouldn't be here on the couch. It would be likely that I would be sitting on the floor. The couch and the floor feel nothing the same, but I can't tell the difference between the two.

What bothered me most today was that most of my friends weren't here to sit on the couch with me today. Sure, it's nice to finally sit here without Giroro blowing it up with his gun, but it's very quiet. Normally, you would hear Kululu clicking in that weird fashion of his, and Dororo muttering to himself mixed in with Tamama humming. I would be repeating my plan to demolish the Earth over and over again to myself, making sure my allies around me could hear. They've heard me enough times.

Staring at the blank screen, I started to ponder, When was the power going to come back? I can't wait.

But I bet I could wait, just not forever. I would be able to last without power for about a day or two. Doesn't seem that hard.

It is actually very difficult, especially when you are a frog with nothing to do. No friends to talk to. No television to plop yourself in front of and sit there staring at for hours. No humans walking around to annoy me. Apparently Fuyuki and Natsumi had gone to the neighborhood market to buy more soy sauce, since we ran out. I'm not sure where Aki is. Giroro, Dororo, and Kululu are on this mission of some sort that Giroro planned out. Tamama is sleeping. I don't want to bother him.

Obviously I was the only one awake in this household, while everyone else was gone (and someone in particular was sleeping) and I had nothing to do. I started to squint my eyes in tiredness and began to mutter to myself. "There's nothing to do. I can't go outside. I can't watch television. I can't even talk to my friends." I buried my round, green face into my small hands. "What to do?"

Moments passed before I heard a creaking noise down the short hallway. Possibly Tamama was awake and was struggling to get the door open. He could never get it fully open by himself. He's shorter compared the rest of us comrades, and he's always the one who underestimates his own strength.

But, Tamama doesn't go out the door. Usually he just stays in the room that we hang out in and stays until one of us comes to greet him. If not, he goes out the window, for he says fresh air is nice to have once you've been cramped in a room for quite some time.

I don't think he's going to go out the window anytime soon today. Has he not noticed that it was snowing?

Well, maybe he did. That's probably why he went out the door then? Ah. Stupid Keroro. You know better.

I tapped my head and looked in the direction of where the creak came from. I could see most of the doors. None of them were open. Probably just some old floorboards, or something. Maybe some rats looking for food or just moving in...

"-Rats?" I snapped out of my trance and jumped up. Hopefully there weren't any rats in this house. If there were, I'm moving out!

I hopped off the fuzzy couch and landed lightly on my feet, heading towards the hallway where the noise had come from. Careful not to step on anything suspicious, like loose floorboards or rats, I made it to the end of the hall and knocked on the first door I found. It belonged to that devil of a girl, Natsumi. There was a poster of the music band she liked the most. There was also a "Keep out!" signed plastered unevenly on her door, covering part of the old doorknob. I'm not even sure why I knocked on the stupid door. I was always welcome, just not when she sees me.

I poked the star symbol on my head, which activated my invisibility powers and opened the door of Natsumi's room, revealing all the girly ferocity that was in her room. Tumbling backwards at the sight, I covered my eyes and proceeded to go into her room.

It was always so much fun sneaking into her room when she wasn't at home. You could pretty much get any with anything afterwards, since she doesn't even know her room herself. Natsumi gets lost every time she goes in there. It's a maze of beauty magazines and empty nail polish bottles. Though she's probably the neatest person I know (next to Giroro), her room is messier than her hair in the mornings.

I squinted into the room and the next thing you know, I spotted a very welcoming pillow sitting on top of math workbooks. All of a sudden I felt something energetic run through me and I made my way through the ocean of girl accessories and reached the pillow. Plopping myself atop of the pillow, I noticed a good number of old gum wads stuck to the bottom of my feet and used sticky-notes wrapped around my green ankles. Ee-yuck!

My green hand automatically starting to violently swat at my legs. Even though the proper way to remove sticky-notes and gum wads is to slowly pick them off, otherwise skin will be peeled and blood will be shed.

But I didn't follow the proper way, oh no. I just kept swatting and batting at my legs, but no luck. The reason why I had no luck is that I couldn't really see my legs, let alone see what I was trying to get off my feet. Invisible ability hasn't worn off yet. I was still unable to be seen!

"Waugh! Get this sticky stuff off me!" Yelling to nobody in particular, I called for help.

Nobody was actually there to help me, since I was at home alone.

I think.

That creaking noise rang in my head once more, and I quieted. The invisibility power wore off and soon as quieted. I stared dumbfounded at the open door and froze. Looking around for anyone watching, I reached for a nearby teddy bear that laid on the floor to the left of me and threw it at the door, closing it. It didn't slam like the other doors in the house did. She change something with the door or something, I don't know.

And now that the door was shut, nobody could see what I was doing in Natsumi's room. Boy, if she saw me in here right now I'd be in such trouble. You wouldn't believe it.

What I planned to do it that I would finish my business involving me snooping around in her room, because there was this one day where I was playing Hide and Seek with Tamama, and I accidentally left something in here. It was a book full of my secrets, and I couldn't stand it to know that it was in here, and not in my possession.I remember I had left it in her closet. It's been about half a year now, and I've snuck into Natsumi's room about three times already, hunting in her closet.

It's like a jungle in there. Full of miniskirts and pink sweatshirts everywhere. Coat hangers were littered all over the floor, making the ground too dangerous to walk on. The walls weren't the safest things either. Natsumi had literally just stuck coat hangers into the walls. Maybe it was just a bad day for her and she didn't feel like placing them safely and properly on the rack like she should and just jammed them into the poor wall. It was really a sight to see.

But the most dangerous part of her closet was the ceiling. Though most people would know that the ceiling doesn't have very many shelves or holding compartments, Natsumi made homemade holding compartments! It was a sight to see. There were strings and poles dangling from the ceiling. There was also a board jutting out from the left side, which I couldn't see. A stack of old school work papers packed up along the right side, and the grades on them were frightening. She failed a lot...

A collection of music CDs piled unevenly on the top shelf and was leaning forwards. Gosh, I was scared it would fall on me.

Sighing, I talking to myself. "And here I go, into the world of Natsumi's closet. I'm lucky if I can make it out this time." I forgot about the gum and pieces of paper stuck on the lower half of me. No, I think it feels kinda comfortable now.

I approached the scary jungle of Natsumi's belongings in the closet and scanned what stood before me. Sure, it couldn't see on the top part. Keroro is too short... I doubt it would be on the walls either.

The place where my secret book would most likely be would be the ground of the closet. Unfortunately, that's probably the hardest place to look. It was piled with so many things. My mind felt dizzy just looking at that horribly mess.

Enough with complaining about the stupid mess, time to start searching!

Although my invisibility power is useful for not being seen, it doesn't make me physically invisible. Just visually. That means I have to feel all the stuff piling on top of me while I'm searching.

I wish I had a bulldozer. That'd be very useful in this situation right now!

Reaching forewards for the first thing I saw, I quickly yanked it out and stepped backwards. According to gravity here on Earth, things will fall down if something from it's foundation is missing.

I just yanked a book that apparently held together the giant mess of books and magazines scattered on the floor. Stumbling backwards, I watched as everything just tumbled down before me.

Though I'm the one who's the most afraid, I don't fear being buried by books. I'd be terrified if I saw a spider, however.

The giant load of junk fell forwards almost instantly and covered me up to where my neck was. I wiggled my arms and legs, trying to get free. "Agh! Heavy!" I strained my neck up higher in the air. Something was weighing down on my stomach and it HURT. I sucked in my stomach and felt it... bite me?

"Gah! What in the world is that? Get it off! Get it off!" Again, I was yelling to myself, talking to nobody in particular. A voice came from under the pile that covered the rest of me, and it freaked me out.

It was muffled, and it was speaking English. I know that much. Panicking a little more, I was starting to jerk in numerous directions, trying to get free from this pile. This was no ordinary pile.

It talked to me. I witnessed it! Right there, in that huge gigantic pile of God knows what, there was a small and familiar voice. I couldn't really make out in my mind whose voice it reminded me of. Panicking was the only thing that was in my head at the moment.

I tried to pull out my frail green arms out from the pile to brush the ton of books and clothes off of my stomach and lower half of my body. Whatever bit me really shook me up, because I started to gape for air like a rabid animal, sucking in huge amounts of air at time- I don't mind the occasional bugs that fly into your mouth, though I'm not a bug-eating type of frog. I prefer hamburgers and fries from WcDonald's.

Now think about where I am, and how I feel in this situation. Sure, I bet you've seen green frogs with hats everywhere in your closet buried up to their necks in your room. It's an everyday sight, I know. But the unusually thing you may suspect it that I'm buried in a ton of junk, and I believe something had bitten me on my stomach. I'm also swallowing heaps of air in an uneven fashion, because I think a book hit my ribs and has fractured one of my lungs.

"Somebody better not be in my room again... If I find Keroro sneaking through my diary, he'll be more fried than that chicken I had for lunch!" I heard Natsumi's blood-curdling voice come from somewhere. I started to panic even more!

Opening my mouth, I came up with some excuses and mixed them all together on accident. Instead of giving out an, "Oh, I was just walking by" excuse, I started reciting my holy please-dear-lord speech asking for Natsumi not to kill me.

"Natsumi I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be but you see, I've accidentally fallen into here from the roof because it was raining so hard and the top of the house was leaking so I got my ladder and went-" I paused to take a huge breath of air.

"-Voicemail is full." A monotone and robotic-sounding voice said out of the blue.

Before I even got finished with my 3 hour long speech protesting against Natsumi ripping my limbs apart, I felt my cheeks grow warm and my eyes started bulging. I wanted to just kill myself at that moment.

For it wasn't really Natsumi, but it was her stupid phone voicemail message. I guess that was her older one, and she didn't remove it yet. Nobody really called her on that phone anymore. She has multiple phone numbers just in case one of her friends or dates were to call her and she was busy. I guess somebody tried to call her on this phone (for the first time in a few years). Maybe it's because she lost it in this huge closet mess.

But who would want to call her on this phone? Surely someone trying to contact her would probably call her on her main cellular phone.

The pink one with sparkly flowers decorated on it. Yuck.

Besides that, I stopped giving out my protest speech and tilted my head for anything else that the phone would be able to say. Cellular phones make little noises or speak without notice. Like, the low battery signal or the "You have voicemail." chime that plays when someone sends you a message. It's crazy; like that thing has a mind of it's own!

Looking around, I could see a few scattered phones. Probably some old ones that Natsumi once owned that worked. I guess she must have broken the rest. I bet she must have gone through the whole cell phone rack over at the electronics store already.

There wasn't one that had caught my eye, no blinking lights or scary monotone voices coming from any. I guess it must have been deep in this pile I'm in, and it deactivated or ran out of battery.

Perhaps it was whatever that bit me that turned off the phone?

I'm not sure. Maybe it's better to leave that unsaid that for it to be discovered. Some things are better to be left alone...

..Skiff.

Skiff.

"Who's that?" I yelled out abruptly. Usually I don't do that, but sometimes I do. There was something scratching me underneath this pile! I think it's more scary than being bitten, to be honest.

No answer.

What in the world was this? First I hear cell phones that are about 2 years old and the voicemail is full, and now I feel something (Who knows what it is) scratching my belly. I don't mind a friendly scratch on my tummy every once in a while, but I feel like someone is dragging a knife across my stomach. Shivers crawled up my spine, and I started to act like a fish out of water again. Violently shaking my head and gaping for air, I was a real sight.

All of a sudden I saw some one's hand slither up in front of me front out of the pile. It was a small and bluish looking hand, and I saw it crooked and flinching in fear. I hope that wasn't a zombie with blue skin coming out from here. Natsumi keeps a bunch of strange stuff in her room, but a zombie would be the weirdest. If only she had told me that there were zombies living in her closet, I wouldn't be sneaking into her room so often.

I watched the hand as it rose from the pile, knocking a few papers and sparkly hats out from my view. Like a cat, I glared at it and waited for it to do something. Hopefully it wouldn't kill me. I was planning for Natsumi to murder me first. But hey, maybe being eaten by a zombie wouldn't be so bad after all. They're much more friendlier.

Shutting my eyes, I was about to pray for a nice and quick death when some one's voice shouted at me. "Hey, sarge! Wake up!"

My left eyelid flipped open almost immediately at the familiar voice. A hat similar to mine, and a yellow and green symbol at the crown of his head.

"T-Tamama?" I literally just babbled his name over and over until I got an answer.

"Yes, sir! What in the world are you doing here?" Tamama questioned as he shook some paperclips free from his hat. One of the shiny metal slivers bounced off from my nose and fell to the floor with a clink.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I asked him back. Surely I was here first. But, how did Tamama get in the pile then?

He shook his head and laughed that girly giggle of his. "You can't answer a question by asking another question!" Tamama raised his hand to the left side of his head, signaling me to answer him.

"I was uh..." My eyes were trying not to make any contact with his. "I was looking for something in here that I left a few days ago! Yeah. That." I finished my sentence cheekily and waited for Tamama to finish up whatever he had to say. "How about you?"

"Hey! Same story here, dude! I was looking around for my bag of chips I was eating the other day and I think I saw it in here, but it wasn't my bag of chips. Instead, it was the cover of some sort of bag filled with these papers of some sort in English. I can't read it!" Tamama explained, ever so happy.

My eye furrowed and narrowed to a squint. "What kind of papers...?"

He stood and tilted his head in confusion. Apparently he didn't know what they were. "I'm not sure, boss. I don't know how to read English. If the papers were in Japanese, I could then read it!"

But, we live in Japan. It's not normal to see papers written in English around here. In fact, Natsumi and Giroro are the only ones around here that know how to read English. Me and Tamama and the others really don't know how in the world English is read. "Then, do you know what they are?"

"Well, they're papers."

I sighed and said, "Never mind that. Help me out of this mess."

Realizing that I was still buried in this gigantic lump of trash, I wondered how embarrassing I must've looked right here. The mighty and awesome sergeant is found in his rival's room...

...Buried in a heap of rubbish. How heroic.

Tamama quickly began shoving things out of the way. Books, papers, old socks, and empty soda cans scattered out all over the floor. None of the objects fell back into her closet, because apparently Natsumi's closet was still full- Even after an avalanche just fell from there.

"Hang in there, Sarge! You'll be out in a minute." Tamama cheerfully said and continued to push numerously heavy items out of my sight. He was like a little blue bulldozer walking on two legs.

After what it seemed like half an hour (5 minutes at the most), I was finally free! "I've got to say, I owe you one Tamama." My arm stuck out to ask for him to help me up, for there was still gum on my ankles and I was stuck to the floor.

Tamama smiled at me and grabbed my green arms, then helped me up and plopped me on Natsumi's bed. I wasn't supposed to be sitting on there...! Natsumi swore that she would actually really for real kill me and then fry me if I EVER laid a hand on her bed. Although she wasn't here, she would still know if I was here or not. Natsumi could smell my flesh from a mile away. Besides that, we just made a huge mess...

I turned my head around and looked at where the huge pile of junk was. Blinking twice, I noticed that it was gone!

Looking back at Tamama, I said, "Where'd it all go? Surely you didn't move it did you?"

Tamama laughed and gave me a playful shove on the shoulders. "I moved it all, of course!" He pulled out something that looked like a badge from underneath his hat. He keeps his belongings in there. "See, it's a furniture moving license! I move around furniture and home appliances in my free time. I'm stronger than you think." Tamama placed the shiny little card back underneath his hat and outstreched his arms toward the hidden pile.

"Ta-da!" He was apparently playing a trick on me. There was no pile that I could see anywhere!

"There's nothing there, Tamama." I was ticked off. "Ha ha. bravo. One of your little phony tricks again, eh?"

He gave me a strange look. "Why would you assume that? It's there. Can you not see it?" Pointing at nothing but air, he waved his hands at what seemed to be in front of it, but I didn't see anything.

"No. I can't see anything, and I'm not blind; thank you very much."

All of a sudden I saw it slowly appear back into Natsumi's closet, stacked neatly on top of each other. The books had the pages all neatly set inside the covers. Clothes and other scattered accessories were put in their places, and everything else was crammed into a box found inside the closet. How in the world...?

"Gyaa! It's in the closet! I see it now!" I ruffled up Natsumi's bed sheets and buried myself underneath them. One second the huge mess was on the floor, the next minute it was all neatly packed in Natsumi's closet. How could this have possibly happened?

Tamama nodded. "Hai! That's good to hear, right?"

"No! I mean -yes! Wait-"

"I'll take that as a yes." A more strict, feminine voice said. Could it be...

"Natsumi!" Tamama and I hollered in alarm. Surely Natsumi hadn't been outside the door all along, listening to us.

"Quick, turn invisible." He screeched in a small voice and we both touched the symbol on our heads, making us turn transparent and undetectable by sight.

We watched the wooden door for any signs of Natsumi daring to come in. I held my breath so tightly I thought I would explode.

And sure enough, the door just opened so quickly, it seemed optimistic to call it "opening". No, the poor door just thrusted into the side of the wall and left another mark along with other door marks already dented in the wall. Natsumi must really hate her door. We both saw Natsumi waiting in the hallway, glaring fiercely inside her room, trying to find us.

"Okay, I heard you guys. You're in here somewhere," Natsumi walked in and slammed the door so hard, a chip of the wooden door flew off and nearly got me in my little eye. "And I'm not letting you guys out until I fry you to your death!"

That got me right there. Out of all the threats she yelled at me, this was the worst. She never talked about frying us until now.

I stopped being transparent and gave up. "I'm so very sorry Natsu-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she kicked my square in the face with her foot and sent me flying into the closet of death. I landed in a nice, lovely pile of bent metal coat hangars and got one lodged in a very uncomfortable place. Knocking over stacks of papers and books, I sent those spewing all over Natsumi's floor. Tamama shrieked and ran towards me, trying to help me out from the closet before I suffocated.

"You monster!" Tamama yelled at Natsumi and dove into the closet, digging out everything until the room was messier than it was before.

I could hear the pink-haired girl laughing mischieviously. Obviously she was getting a hit out of all of this. "Gya! Tamama too? What's with all you frogs?"

She stepped forewards and locked the door, closing her window in the process. Broken cassettes and empty cups crunched underneath her smelly feet. "First it's you, Keroro, Guroro and Dororo who think they can get a glance at my boobs without me noticing, then Kululu who apparently wants to do an "experiment" with me, and now Tamama! The heck!" Natsumi kicked a ripped teddy bear into the wall, sending truckloads of dust and fluff all over that side of the room.

I have allergies you know.

Sniffing the dusty air, I felt something twitch inside of me. Apparently I was about to sneeze, but I don't have so much of a nose. Whenever I feel like sneezing, it's not very pretty.

I got woozy and got this strange feeling in my head. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-mo-me-mi-mo-te?" Stammering, I started to breath in uneven amounts of air, gaping and making quite the show.

Natsumi gave me a strange look and started to back away. "Uh, Keroro? You frying yourself, or what?"

"Or what." Tamama replied wearily.

Whenever Tamama talks in a monotone voice, you know something bad is going to happen.

I started to sniff and buck my head around like a wild animal, and I watched Tamama and Natsumi backing away with my buldging eyes. Tamama was literally running out the window trying to get away from me. His foot seemed to be caught on the pane and his hat got hooked on the top of the curtain holder.

Natsumi however, seemed to be making the situation more worse. She had pulled a bottle of 4-year old bug repellant from somewhere and started the spray the air around me. As you should know, frogs are extremely allergic to bug repellant.

I hacked and coughed a bunch of undescribable things from my mouth that I'm not too proud of, then belched something fierce.

Natsumi screamed so loudly you'd become un-deaf if you were deaf. Oh, how the world would be so much better...

She ran out the door to avoid anything more graphic that it was right now. Okay. Fine. Run out the door and leave your best friend, Keroro to drown in a bunch of closet junk and his own vomit.

Tamama was still stuck to the window, also suffering the poison of the bug repellant. He seemed to be taking it more severely than I was. Tamama was choking and wagging his tail so fast I wouldn't be surprised if it just broke off. Flailing his arms, I saw his pupils turn into slits with red veins just waiting to explode out from his skull. His face was puffed up with red slightly starting to take over the white and blue color.

The last time we smelled bug spray and had a dramatic breakdown was at the Shinto Sakura Park, and there was an old lady spraying some on the millions of pigeons that stood at her feet. I guess she forgot to bring her umbrella. Boy, that was horrible. I exploded right there on the middle of the sidewalk, and somebody was dumb enough to trample over my stomach.

Nevermind that business.

"Taaaaaaaa-moeeee-kuuuuun-" I started to slur Tamama's name until I blackened out.

"Wah! Don't shut your eyes, Sarge! Don't!" Tamama cried out from the window, and he was pretty much shouting to the whole neighborhood, rather than me.

"Whhyy..." I breathed out one more time.

"Natsumi! Will! Fry! You!" Tamama hollered out of the window.

I could hear a few dogs howling in annoyance out in the distance.

**End of chapter 1. I hope you liked it! I spent about half a month working on this stupid chapter. Who knows how long it's going to take me to finish this entire story? Eh. I'm not sure.**

**To give a peek at the next chapter, Keroro and Tamama will (not?) survive and will (not?) go on an adventure to somewhere, killing someone on the way. Yeah. I'm that kind of person. Everything that's good needs something with killing.**


	2. The day we fry ourselves

**This is the second chapter of this fanfic. I haven't watched Keroro Gunso in AGES. I barely know anything about Keroro Gunso anymore. If my friend, Mori-kun ever gets to read this, make yourself an account and REVIEW THIS. I NEED TO KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE.**

**To all the other people who don't know what the fresh hell I'm talking about, enjoy the chapter.**

The sun outside was blinded behind large, white clouds. Although it wasn't fairly that cold, it was snowing outside. Many people around the surrounding neighborhoods had children playing outside in the snow, and several houses had frozen slush thrown at the windows.

One house wasn't so lucky to have slush thrown at one of their windows.

In one house, there was the most awkward situation you would ever see, unless you've met aliens. No, inside this one apartment complex there was a largely spaced home with a room containing talking frogs and a girl. Their parents were not home.

However, if you were to see a talking frog anywhere else but Japan, you'd go insane. Actually, there are actually frogs in Japan and some parts of the world where they are trained to talk like humans can. But these frogs can speak whilst understanding what they are saying.

Inside the little room were two frogs that had puffed up faces and were making quite the show of themselves. The girl, whose name was Natsumi, had retreated from the room and had hidden in the bathroom to avoid the sight of the mess. Wise girl, she was.

The frogs that were in the room were choking and panicking. One was trapped underneath a flash flood of trash from a closet, and he seemed to be taking it the worst. Another frog that was blue in color was stuck near the window, blowing out air and sucking it back in with a sick-sounding motion, imitating a vacuum. Obviously these frogs needed serious help, maybe medical- _No,_ SERIOUS MEDICAL HELP.

The bluish one at the window was Tamama, and he was shouting out of the window calling for help. It echoed outside back and forth several times, and nobody responded. The only sound that was heard in that room were the frogs' panic and children outside running back home, afraid to their death. Tamama would have made all of the people in Japan deaf, including the animals and the talking frogs that resided there.

"Help! Help! Allergy is severe!" Tamama screeched and banged the pane of the window where he was stuck at. The left flap of his head was stuck on one of the hooks on the window's pane. "_Tatsuke kudasai_!"

Unlike other talking frogs, these frogs were bilingual and could speak both English and Japanese, for they lived in Japan. We're not exactly sure how they got the ability to speak English so well.

Tamama screamed for help millions of times, but help never came. Maybe nobody heard him calling out for assistance, or that they were ignoring him. You could easily mistaken Tamama's voice for a little girl's voice calling for some help. Surely somebody would have come by now.

Keroro wasn't really asking for any help even though he needed some medical attention more severely than Tamama did. Keroro was the green, puffed faced frog (that looked like he was self-frying himself) lying in the center of the floor, once covered with so much trash you wouldn't even notice him there. The only thing that's so obvious was his allergy spasm. He kept thrashing his head around and around until the trash that once buried him was scattered all over the room, and was nowhere near Keroro anymore. He'd be a great metal headbanger, come to think of it.

If you were nice, you would notice them and call the paramedics to come and help, but some people in the world aren't nice enough and just wait around to see what happens next. (_SHAME ON YOU_.)

In fact, some people are so unkind and careless that they would throw cold, icy slush at other victim's faces in windows while they were suffering.

A young boy with his little sister carrying a snow sled and a package walked past by, and the mischievous older brother packed a ball of icy snow and aimed it at a random window. Preferably the closest and most appealing one in view. He blew his hair to where they didn't cover his eyes, and threw the ball at the window where Tamama was, but he didn't know until it was too late.

"Ai ya!" Tamama yelled at the top of his little lungs as he took a ball of frozen materials square in the middle of his face. Dirt, ice, and shredded grass plastered all over his face as the cold sphere exploded in a million pieces. A few chunks flew into his eyes and mouth, making him go completely insane and raged with pain.

Imagine that you are suffering a near-deadly allergy spasm and you can not breathe, and you are trapped because you can not move. Your lungs puff up and your heart leaps up into your throat, and your muscles feel tense and sore. Regretting that hot dog you ate earlier, your stomach churns and twists and gives you a very uneasy feeling. You would vomit if you could, but you can't.

Just as you try screaming for help, the opposite event comes. A boy walks by and throws a fair sized snowrock at your head and possibly breaks your face.

Lovely, isn't it?

The boy outside saw what he had hit and his jaw dropped in surprise. He grabbed his sister by the arm and ran away, shouting things that were not understandable, and pretending nothing ever happened.

Tamama spat like a sick cat, trying to get all the debris and ice from his mouth. In the process, he fell backwards and hit a flowerpot standing on the windowsill, knocking it over and caused it to spill all of it's contents onto the floor, where the electric outlet was. And you know what happens when soil from a flowerpot has contact with an indoor electric outlet.

Whoever constructed their apartment building and put an electric outlet directly beneath the windowsill was an idiot. If you know someone who builds houses and usually is in charge of placing electric outlets, tell them to put the outlets very very close to a sink or near somewhere that dispenses water. I'm sure they will get some kind of promotion (or get fired) to change their position in their job.

The moist dirt squished underneath Tamama's stubby feet and fell into the sockets of the outlet.

Water and electricity do not mix very well, and if they did you would need to evacuate the world to keep safe. Otherwise, take shelter in a nuclear bombing protected building.

It was a very watery pot with a lot of moist soil. Anyone who knew something about plants was that they don't grow very well in cold weather. Natsumi, the pink haired girl, probably didn't know anything about flowers. She left an over-watered plant in a pot too small and lopsided to stand, and she left it near a cold window with an electric outlet below.

The worst part was, she didn't even have a seed growing in the container. It was a broken piece of macaroni buried underneath a 10 centimeter-thick layer of dirt.

Only Natsumi would ever think a piece of macaroni could grow into a flower. Yeah, wait until spring and a beautiful macaroni flower will bloom. _Pfft._

Tamama fell on his back and pleaded for all the pain to just go away, and he wished that his horrible lunch would stay calm in his stomach. He thrashed his foot around and sent some wet dirt into the outlet, causing the two unfriendly elements to mix.

-**SHKK...**

The lights went out immediately. The whole entire room was dark. Power is out, folks. Get the candles and the light-up teddy bears.

Way to go, Tamama.

Sparks from the outlet flew into the air and fell onto the floor, and touched some stray papers.

Oh, you know what happens next.

The papers burst into a flame, then a fire. Smoke rose into the air and made the frogs suffer even worse. Keroro screamed in horror as a flaming shred of paper inched closer and closer to him, making this moment the most uncomfortable situation ever. He rolled onto his side to try and get away, but he slipped past a floating sheet of flaming paper that touched his face and cut his eye. Not cut, like serious bleeding type of cut, but like the kind that would be an equivalent of a paper cut, only on your eye.

Keroro's face turned into a sourly frustrated expression and he yelped. "Aiya! My eye!"

A sick squelching noise came from Keroro. God knows what's happening to him...

Natsumi stayed occupied in the bathroom, trying to ignore everything and call someone on her phone. "Okay, Natsumi," She started to speak to herself. "Nothing ever happened today. I went shopping with my friends, Keroro and Tamama never suffered a spasm in my room, and I'm not in the bathroom trying to ignore the problem. Yes, that's my day."

She laughed nervously and snaked her new phone from her purse pocket, which she still had on since she didn't take it off and put it in her room. Flipped the lid open, she decided to dial a random number and see what conversation she would reach to help her forget about the problem. A bright light from the screen was the only source of light in the bathroom, since the power went out. Thousands of numbers seared on a list of contacts that Natsumi had on her phone, and she decided to pick a random one.

She clicked a button and that number began to dial. The dial tone filled the silent room, besides Natsumi's nervous giggling and the tapping of her foot. It rang several times, but nobody picked up. "Come on, pick up... I'm bored to death here!" Natsumi dialed a number where she didn't know who would pick up on the other end, and here she was begging for them to pick up.

Who knows who she could of have called? Her math teacher? The sushi take-out guy? Or maybe...

Keroro and Tamama?

Back in the other room, Keroro and Tamama were still suffering to their deaths. Keroro, on the floor making a sickening sound which nobody knew what, and a paper cut on his poor eye. Tamama was free from the window now, but the bug repellent from earlier was still getting to him. Wet dirt was stuck on his back and he was trying fiercely to scrape it off, but it's hard to scrape something off your back when you can't see or reach it.

He stumbled back and forth accross the room, itching and rubbing his back against every wall in the room. Tamama didn't like wet dirt very much, especially when it was touching him. A bad experience a few years ago lead to his fear of wet dirt, known as mud.

Tamama wanted to get the dirt off right now, whatever it took! In fact, he was crazy enough to go to the last resort...

...Flaming paper.

Now, if everything was normal (to Natsumi, it is), you would go ask someone to get some dirt off your back. Big deal! But when your face if puffed up and you can't see, and you're having a medical problem with the power out and you can't ask anyone to help, you resort to burning the dirt off with fire!

That's the story you're about to witness.

Tamama stumbled towards the burning papers and tried to walk over Keroro, since he was in the way. Keroro turned fat-bellied and was a heap in the middle of the room.

He screamed at Tamama, signaling him to get away, but the blue frog didn't see him.

All of a sudden a phone rang in the middle of the room, pretty close to where Keroro was. One that was decorated with pink flower stickers and had a feather key chain glued to it. A cheap phone skin was ripped and had a blinking light shining underneath it.

But who cared about what the phone looked like? What was important was how the phone sounded...

...And how the frogs reacted to it.

The phone was like a death metal music box, along with the heart-stopping noise and the jumpy vibration of the phone. It buzzed like a shaver dropped on the floor, but with hardcore metal music blaring out from it.

You would just die in fright right there. I mean, come on! When was the last time you've seen an extremely girly phone and it suddenly just died along with you with a loud ring tone? Looks can deceive.

To you, a phone blaring death metal would be funny, but not in this situation. No, not in a room with suffocating frogs that are on the brink of their deaths.

Tamama and Keroro bulged their eyes as soon as the phone blared the deafening music, and the blue frog felt his muscles tense. Keroro flapped his arms around violently, trying to defend himself.

Flailing your arms around is not a successful method in getting rid of a loud ring tone. You either answer it, or take the battery out, or eat it. Although, setting it on fire doesn't sound so bad in this situation. Natsumi wouldn't miss a phone or two being burned, right? She's got thousands of them. Surely she wouldn't miss one or two being gone.

Keroro's left hand swung in front of Tamama's feet and swept him off the ground, making him trip. He landed face-first into a pile of trash and hit the ringing phone with his blue foot. Tamama screamed as his swollen face made contact with the dirty trash, and Keroro made some sort of gurgling sound.

The ringing of the phone stopped. They were on the line.

"H-hello?"

Natsumi was on the other end, her eyes wide in horror and her legs wobbling. Someone had picked up on the other end, and she wasn't expecting to hear what she had heard.

A series of high-pitched yelling and a constant breathing rattled the phone in Natsumi's palm. She would have dropped it or thrown it on the ground, but she was too horrified to do anything. Tamama and Keroro had supposedly answered the phone and were having one heck of a broken conversation with Natsumi.

Out of all the people on her contacts, she had to have been so unlucky as to be calling Tamama and Keroro, and even more unlucky that they were having an allergy reaction while Natsumi was contacting them. Maybe it isn't the BEST idea to randomly call someone on the phone while you're not in the mood for "surprise responders".

Locked in the bathroom without the lights on, she couldn't find the lock to the door since it was too dark to see. She threw the phone at the wall, attempting to make it shut up but it did not work. The phone didn't shatter, and only left a small dent in the wall. It fell to the floor with a quiet thud, and the frogs screaming messages for help rang in the bathroom. The caller ID read "Natsumi333".

She stepped closer and saw a photo of herself that she took several years ago; probably before she started high school. Was she calling herself?

"That's not possible... Is it? I mean..." She had her eyes wide open, but she couldn't see very much, and she didn't want to. "...Keroro and Tamama are speaking. Surely they-"

Suddenly, Natsumi fumed and her face turned red. "They were trying to read my text message diary!"

She stomped over to the phone she just threw at the wall in attempt to destroy it and picked it up, then shoved it into her skirt (she didn't feel like looking at the pockets, so supposedly the phone was stored somewhere else...) and felt the door, looking for the lock to open. After living in this house for a million years she didn't know where in the world the bathroom lock was. Probably because she never used the lock. In fact, she never closed the door completely shut unless she was changing clothes. Natsumi never noticed the frogs taking a peek through the slit through the door at her boobs. Usually it was Dororo that would stay timelessly at the door, staring until Natsumi would open the door and just walk right past him. The frogs were very short, so it was hard to notice them.

She felt all over the top part of the door, then the left, and the bottom, then the right. Where the heck was the door lock, let alone the door knob? There was a knob on this door, there had to be.

"Come on... Door lock! Where the absolute hell are you?"

Sooner or later, she'd find it, right? If she didn't, I don't know how in the world she'd ever get out.

...Unless of course, she destroys the door.

Pfft. Might as well forget about that idea. If she can't even wreck a simple little phone, how could be possibly destroy a door that's a million times more harder than a phone?

Well, of Natsumi had a little more common sense she'd just calm down (very impossible, actually) and quit the call, then phone somebody else, but nooooo. Stuff it somewhere in your skirt and panic while trying to get out of a closed bathroom.

Mr. Narrator would be the best of help narrating all of this, but he's on vacation.

Natsumi started to sweat, banging her arms on the bathroom door. "Open, you stupid square!" Her words echoed throughout the hallway outside.

That actually is a stupid square. To be more precise, it's a rectangle. If you can hear someone screaming from the other side of the door, then it doesn't provide Tamama with much privacy, if you catch my drift.

With every punch to the door, her perfectly manicured nails chipped. About 15 more times she banged on the door until she noticed that her nails were looking like the dinner Keroro cooked a while ago; pink, bruised, and terribly ugly.

She lost it _right there._

Without hesitating, she screamed out so loudly you could hear her from the other side of the world.; and that's only behind the door. "GOD DARN DOOR! Do you know how much money this manicure cost me?" Breathing as if she was a mad bull, she ran stepped back a few metres, then clenched her ruined-manicured fists.

Natsumi ran towards the door, yelling. "7,500 YEN, THAT'S HOW MUCH! And I bet it's going to take more than that to FIX YOU!" She jumped and kicked the door, and it shattered into a million pieces.

For a moment, Natsumi was confused. How could the door shatter? It was solid, wasn't it?

A split-second later she landed in a bathtub, filled with broken glass.

Feels nice, hmm Natsumi?

She froze, then realized she broke the wrong door. Instead of the door to get out of the bathroom, she broke the shower door. No wonder she couldn't find a lock.

Her heart was pounding loudly, and that was the only sound she heard until she heard someone.

"Natsumi! Keroro! I'm hooooome!"

Girl, you are **SO** screwed.

**End of chapter 2.**

**Well, how 'bout them apples? I couldn't think of anything good to write for this chapter. Gah, why did I even start a fanfic of Keroro Gunso if I don't know ANYTHING about it?**

**Mori-kun. I'm feeling my entire brain melting. Please hurry and review so I know you're alive.**

**I don't know what to write about in chapter 3. Let's hope it's a good chapter.**

**Ah, and if you haven't noticed I added a cover image for this fanfic. Hurrrrr :U**


	3. Go call an ambulance!

**Howdy people. How's the story so far? Because I don't know what in the world has happened so far.**

**I haven't updated this story for more than a month. Sorry to keep any of you waiting.**

**- -** -

"Heeyyy! Guys, I'm home!"

A voice rang from outside in the hallway. It sounded like an excited little girl, with a slightly lower voice.

Hmm. Possibilties of who that could be:  
>1. Aki<br>2. Natsumi  
>3. Fuyuki<p>

Weeeell. Natsumi couldn't have done it because she's stuck in the ocean of broken glass. That can't be it.

Aki doesn't come home at this time. And when she does come home, she doesn't announce it to the entire household.

That leaves behind...

Fuyuki-kun!

Yeah! Give yourself a pat on the back and wait for your prize that will never come!

Fuyuki was still at the front door, locking it and putting away his backpack and his shoes. His footsteps were pretty loud. You could hear him from next door.

Natsumi carefully listened as Fuyuki made his way towards his bedroom, passing the bathroom door. She wanted to scream out and warn Fuyuki to not look into her room for the sake of our lives, but she couldn't. Sort of hard to speak when there's glass against your mouth. If you even move a single inch, you're going to cut yourself terribly.

Fuyuki was just 5 steps away from Natsumi's room. 4... 3... 2... Here it comes...

"Natsumi, I bought your favourite...-"

Fuyuki stepped back in horror and slammed his back into the wall. He dropped the item for Natsumi he was holding and immediately covered up his mouth, running towards the bathroom.

No Fuyuki, don't do it...!

He did it anyway.

Fuyuki burst through the bathroom, slamming open the door like it was nothing (Huh. So it wasn't even locked in the first place...) and making his way across the bathroom to vomit.

I don't know about you, but usually I'd rather vomit outside than in the bathroom. Fuyuki vomits in the bathtub for some reason. I have absolutely no idea why.

You know this isn't going to go well.

Just as Fuyuki walked up to the bathtub, he was about to move his hands away from his mouth but he saw Natsumi instead with bloodied cuts and her hands looking like they were reaching for Fuyuki, right about to grab his soul, and it scared him so much he accidentally swallowed what he was about to un-swallow.

He trembled his hands, and his mouth gasped for air. Stepping backwards in absolute fear, he couldn't stop staring at his sister.

Natsumi tried uttering some words, but ended up slicing bits of her lip. Only small cries of her voice leaked out, and there weren't any words that were could be comprehended.

She tried again, until her lips turned numb. Then she didn't care if they were cut or not. "Fuyuki...," She gasped.

He stared at her, and said, "W-what?"

"Go... go call an ambulance..."

Fuyuki nervously nodded frantically, and then ran out of the bathroom, still trying to get the taste of his own vomit out of his head.

"Phone. Where's the phone?" He muttered to himself, sweating as he tried to see where Aki left the phone this time. Fuyuki didn't have his own phone since Momoka stole it, and he really didn't

feel like going to Natsumi's room right now to get one of hers.

He kept searching for about 3 minutes, carelessly shoving things out of his way trying to find it. No progress.

He was about to resort walking next door to use the neighbor's phone to call, but he completely forgot about Natsumi. Natsumi always has a phone with her.

**. . . That's the end of this chapter. Unfortunately, it might be the end of the story. I've decided to stop the story right here, so this has become a discontinued fanfic. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who decided to read this far, though.**


End file.
